Cold
by Hobohunter
Summary: Jill is so alone after Chris left. She thinks about him all the time. She feels so cold when he's not near. ChrisJill -hint- of LeonClaire :3 Oneshot.


"Ah man, my lucky beret is missing." said Jill, she searched throughout her dwindled possessions. The one thing that she kept from the mansion; from S.T.A.R.S. She wore the beret while she survived the Spencer Estate, Chris made a joke that it gave her luck, so she kept it.

She had given it to Chris when he left for Europe, she thought it would give him luck too. Chris kept it the entire time that he was gone. He returned it to her after he brought his sister to the safe house. He had saved her from Umbrella's clutches, but unlucky for Claire it was the second time she needed saving.

She was saved by a rookie cop named Leon. He. Claire, and a little girl survived the horrors of Raccoon City. What was ironic was that herself and Carlos were there at the same time. Well on the last night for them anyway. Jill had to spend three more days in that nightmare.

She only was conscious for a few of those days though. After Nemesis had infected her, she was out like a light from the virus. Luckily, Carlos had found the antidote in the Hospital before Nicholai could steal it.

Jill was off by a few days to meet up with the younger Redfield and the rookie. What if they had met up at the same time? Would they have all survived the way that they did? They too had a giant Tyrant and Birkin chasing their tails while they were in the city.

"Let's not think about it anymore." stated Jill as she got off the floor. She shivered form the coldness of the floorboards. "What happened, happened." she dusted herself off and sat on top of her bed. Her twin size single bed. The covers were so cold from lack of body heat.

_Alone._

That's what she thought of. She was so alone now, Chris had left with Claire and went into hiding for a bit. He said he'd call her, but it's been two months now. Two months without the famous Redfield grin. She missed his stupid little grin, it was so... so...

"Cute." she muttered, she glanced at the picture of him next to her bedside. She blushed as she saw his captured twinkling eyes. So blue and clear, just like the sky. She grabbed the framed and traced over his face, like she was trying to remember him inch by inch. But it was no use, it was a picture behind a glass shield. No feeling, no warmth, just cold.

_Cold._

She placed the picture back and stood from the bed. She walked over to the window and saw the vastness of white. Little snowflakes dotted the grey sky on the cold winter morning. She breathed against the window and saw the moisture that it left behind. She took her finger and drew a heart with it. Then like a schoolgirl, she placed C+J in the middle.

She had no idea why she did that, they weren't even in a relationship. They were always 'just friends'. But after the mansion they became closer. It was never anything physical, just closeness. While she thought about Chris, her heat beat quickened. It always did that, even when somebody just said the name 'Chris'. She thought of him and how utterly nice and perfect he was.

"The perfect man." she said quietly. She turned around and walked over to the door, she looked down and sighed. Jill picked up her lucky beret and placed it on her head. She walked over to her full length mirror and looked at herself. She placed her hands on her hips and swayed them to check herself out.

She wasn't ugly, she was highly attractive. It's not like she didn't get asked out a lot, which she did actually. She'd always turn them down in an instant. She even turned down Carlos, he asked her out after Raccoon blew up. But like all the others, she didn't even take it into consideration.

There was only one man for her. One stupid, silly, ignorant, funny, handsome, stupendous man. The man of her dreams; her savior. After he had rescued her from the cell in the mansion, she saw him in a different light.

He cared about her. The first man since her Father had actually stuck his neck out and saved her. Her, Jill Valentine, daughter of the cat burglar Dick Valentine. No one had ever done anything so generous for her. He fought zombies, chimeras, hunters, crimson heads, hell even a Tyrant to keep her safe. He also saved Rebecca though.

_Rebecca._

She scowled as she though of her being with Chris, Jill had asked her what she thought about him, but she said that she likes another person. Jill asked who it was, but Rebecca would just blush and said she didn't want to talk about it. Jill believed that Rebecca didn't like Chris, but Jill had to fend for herself most of the time. With the exception of Barry. But she had to watch her back most of the time that she was with him.

Jill stood still and thought of all the memories from Raccoon City and the Spencer Estate. Tears streaked over her light cheeks as she thought of all the death and tyranny that went on. She wiped her tears and called herself stupid for crying. SHe rubbed her cold arms trying to make the goosebumps go away.

"I don't think you're stupid." said a voice from behind. Jill didn't turn around, but saw the figure in the mirror. His sparkling blue eyes shown as he watched her from behind.

Jill covered her mouth and the tears came out again.

"C-Chirs!" she choked. She spun around and fell into his warm embrace.

He buried his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. He held onto her sagging shoulders as she cried into his chest. He tried to comfort her, but the tears continued to come.

"Shhh.", he patted her head, "Everything is gonna be alright. I'm here now, I won't leave again. I promise. Jill looked up with her tear stricken eyes and looked at his face.

He smiled and lowered his head to hers. Their lips inches away from touching, Jill boosted herself up and finished the void between the two. Chris once again wrapped his arms around her; making as much contact as possible.

"Jesus kissing machine, close the door next time." said a sarcastic voice.

Jill and Chris immediately glanced back and saw the younger Redfield in the door way. She was leaning up against the frame as she stared the two down.

"Ah come on Claire, leave them alone." Leon popped up from behind and propped his elbow on her shoulder. "I think it's kinda cute." he looked in Claire's eyes and moved closer to her.

"Don't even think about it Kennedy, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." stated Chris. Claire rolled her eyes and walked away from the door, Leon followed close behind.

Chris looked back down at Jill and kissed her on the forehead. "So... when did you start wearing this again?" he placed his hand on her beret. She smiled and took it off.

"This old thing always brings me luck whenever I wear it." she looked up at him and laughed. "I guess today was a good day to wear it."

Chris grabbed the beret and placed it on his head. He looked in the mirror and saw how it looked.

"I think it looks better on me." they both laughed and Chris removed the hat. He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Wow, your bed is pretty warm." he patted the comforter and looked up, Jill walked over and and sat down next to him.

"You know what it is." she laid back down and looked at the ceiling. She looked over and saw Chris looking at the window, he got up and looked at the little heart with their initials in it. He then breathed next to it and placed a little smiley face next to it.

"Ahh my greatest artwork yet." he kissed his fingers and looked at Jill. "Hey you know what?"

"What?" she replied.

"I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat." he walked over and placed his hand out for her to grab. They went downstairs hand and hand and didn't let go. The entire time they were together, Jill never felt cold.

A/N: What a ChrisJill story!? :o Remarkable, it's not a LeonClaire, but I had to at least make a little mention of those two! :3 I've been wanting to write little stories about all my fave RE couples. I have a lot more to do! I want to do a BillyRebecca next, but I might do ArkElza :D I love those crazy guys xD

Well I hope that you like the new NON-CLEON (It sounds so terrible to me! Ack my heart!) story I've done! Oh, don't flame about the pairing, it's my preference! Thanks for reading!


End file.
